Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{1}{3}+19\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {19} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} + {19} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=27 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the fractions: $= 27+\dfrac{2}{3}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 27\dfrac{2}{3}$